aphrodisiac
by a warrior queen
Summary: Take a bite of my bad girl meat. —SuiKa.


On the second day of Christmas my Glitter Queen gave to meeeee. This one goes to **Lilly** also known as **lilithkiss** on tumblr and also a wonderfully talented artist (who has deemed me and my writing worthy to draw Snake Charmer various times) and who always fills me with so much SuiKa feelings.

.

.

**aphrodisiac**

.

.

(412)

Karin tilts her head, eyes half lidded and her glasses slipping down the slope of her nose. She parts her lips and breathes softly, reaching up and running the pad of her thumb down the side of his lip and effectively cleaning the blood off. He's cut and bruised and his breathing is harsh and she can't help but cradle his face in her hands and press her lips to his.

"Stupid Neanderthal," she breathes against him, lifting the sleeve of her shirt and bringing it to his lips.

One day, a voice whispers in the back of her head, one day he won't come back.

.

.

.

(5)

"This is a stupid idea," he hears her mutter and not for the first time.

It's become an annoying mantra and it's like she's _aiming_ to piss him off; baiting him so they can have a reason to get in each other's face and scream bloody murder except they don't do that anymore. They're twenty and when he turns around to get in her face they're hissing at each other lowly, his eyes observing the way her lips move when she growls at him and her eyes on his jaw as it twitches with his annoyance.

Now, it isn't any different and despite knowing better Suigetsu takes the bait and whirls around, stalking and looming over her, his lips curling into a sneer. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she hisses back at him, her red eyes wild with irritation.

Suigetsu leans forwards and waits until his lips are hovering above the sensitive spot under her ear. He breathes against it for a second before he murmurs, "Then maybe, if ya stopped complainin' y'would have a better time."

Karin grows stiff at his proximity and is quick to shove him away, making sure to punch at his chest one last time before stalking away. Suigetsu chuckles, his eyes memorizing the sway of her hips.

.

.

.

(59)

The bark of the tree bites at her back as he presses her against it and Karin is too into the moment to even care. She breathes hard, his nose gliding up her jaw and his fingernails scraping at her sides.

There are a million things crossing her mind but they're all cancelled out by the way Suigetsu kisses her, the way his sharp teeth nip at her lower lip and the way he feels against her. It's four in the morning and she's made him snap with her remarks and his comeback is slamming her against the nearest tree and dry fucking her into silence and, oh, if it isn't ten kinds of amazing.

Once she's dazed enough, he pulls away and begins to walk, continuing on their early trek and Karin screeches in anger before following after him.

.

.

.

(102)

Suigetsu watches her come out of the bathroom, her hair hiding under her towel and wearing nothing but his shirt. His chest rumbles at this foreign feeling he seems to be feeling but he tries to ignore it and goes back to sharpening his katana.

Outside, it's raining and the small motel room they're renting smells like a dead rat but Karin's showing a lot of her legs and he's distracted enough, he supposes. She sashays into the tiny kitchenette and Suigetsu looks down at his weapon. He inspects it for a second and deciding that it looks sharp enough for him to leave alone.

He stands up and heads towards her, placing his hands on her hips and nipping at her shoulder.

"Oh great," she drawls, her towel coming undone and falling over them.

"Ya do it on purpose," he mutters, flipping her over and throwing the towel over his shoulder. "If ya know your legs drive me crazy, why y'gotta expose 'em so much?"

Karin raises an eyebrow at him, her lips beginning to curl into that sneer of hers, "You can stop humping my leg like a dog."

He chuckles and lifts her off the ground, wrapping her legs around his hips and cupping her ass to keep her in place. "Oh, I'm gonna do more than that."

.

.

.

(1)

Karin is walking through the streets of Konoha, her hair swaying behind her with the soft breeze, her hands stuffed in the pockets of her flak-jacket and her mind trying to hush her common sense because wearing tiny shorts and showing killer legs will always be worth the insistent shivers running down her spine.

Konoha is not home, but that's because Karin has never had a home; just temporary places where she does a few things and then moves on to the next location. It's become something of a habit, one that she rather likes and loves to feed. If she hasn't left the village, it's simply because of the friendship she's formed and even that leaves a sour taste in her throat.

She's heading home after an exhausting day of standing outside the conference room of the Hokage and her councilors. Karin never knows what they're talking about and, frankly, she doesn't care but she gets paid for standing outside the door in a position where she can sense the chakra of anyone, anywhere.

Karin is not a watchdog and the very thought—the very _insult_—makes her blood boil as she musses her hair so the shorter ends would spike out.

She ignores the thought of what she had been once, under Orochimaru's orders because, at least, being the jailer in that hideout made her _boss_. Karin scoffs and walks up the stairway towards her floor and emerges into the balcony that leads to her apartment. She stares at the village below with minor disdain before she turns towards her door… And pauses.

He leans against it, looking like he owns the place with his arms crossed in front of his chest and the heel of one of his boots propped against the door and Karin sneers, thinking about how that will leave a smudge on her perfectly white door.

"Disappear," she growls, stopping in front of him with her hands on her hips.

He looks older, jaw narrow and sharp, violet eyes clearer and his white hair tied back at the base of his neck. But he still has the annoying shorter strands falling over his eyes and framing his face and he still looks like stupid Suigetsu despite the more muscular arms and taller frame and wicked smirk.

"Ain't you jus' a ray of sunshine," he drawls and Karin curls her lips back.

"What do you want, gorilla."

Suigetsu opens the door behind him and Karin audibly growls as he leads them both inside. He drops onto the single couch within the room, legs spread apart and one arm thrown over the back of the couch. He stares at her and Karin stomps towards him, bending over and getting in his face.

"Get out of here, lowlife, you aren't mooching off of me!"

He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Ain't no one moochin' off'a no one," he rolls his eyes.

Suigetsu hasn't made anything of himself in the past two years and only recently has been released off probation and deemed socially acceptable.

"I gots a proposal."

"No."

"You ain't even heard it!"

She rolls her eyes and fixes her glasses, looking down at him with annoyance.

"Come with me."

Karin pauses in her sneer, standing straight and crossing her arms in front of her chest. She studies him, his black sleeveless shirt, his dark nin-pants, his boots, his arm guards, _him_ in general. There is never any good in someone like Hōzuki Suigetsu.

"Don't be stupid," she scoffs at him.

"I'm leavin'," he goes on, shrugging a shoulder and giving her apartment a onceover. "I ain't stayin' in this shitty village; Juugo's still in custody 'n Sasuke's moved on and back with his old teammates. I ain't good at being where I ain't wanted."

She is quiet, jutting a hip out as she leans her weight on one leg.

Suigetsu stands up and stops an inch in front of her. Karin flinches and looks up at him, her brow furrowed and her lips tilted into a frown as he smirks down at her, a hand coming up to trace her jawline.

"C'mon, toots. We both know you ain't a good girl—why would y'stay here? Come with me." His smirk turns lecherous, his eyes locking with hers as he says, "Help me find my swords 'n my swordsmen."

Karin opens her mouth but shuts it quickly when Suigetsu leans forwards until his mouth is hovering next to her ear, simply breathing to get her worked up before whispering, "We'll have lots of fun."

.

.

.

(92)

Karin comes so hard, her eyes roll back and all she can see is white and her brain short-circuits to the point where she can't even have a single coherent thought. Her nails dig into his chest and she droops, gasping for air and trying to ride down the high tides of her orgasms and the way Suigetsu's hands palm her hips are bringing in new waves of arousal. Karin groans as she presses her front against him, hiding her face in the crook of his neck and breathing him in.

He's nothing but sweat and dust, sharp teeth and haughty smirks, violet eyes and looks of amusement. Karin sucks in air and closes her eyes, humming as his arms wrap around her and the cheap blanket from the inn falls over their bodies.

.

.

.

(30)

"Fuck," she hisses as she presses herself against a tree, her eyes wide as she stares at her attacker with something like anger and fear.

Karin isn't a fighter; she's a tracker, she's a sensor and to an extent she is a healer. She can't hold her own against someone powerful—someone like the missing-nin looming over her, face hidden behind a mask, sword held against his shoulder like a cocky asshole. Karin bares her teeth at him in a sneer and then flinches when he lifts his sword up and readies to attack.

But it never comes and Karin opens her eyes as she hears the sickening splatter of blood.

Suigetsu stands in front of her, his profile hidden behind his messy white forelocks. She follows his line of vision and watches as the missing-nin arches his back, blood seeping from his mid-section where Suigetsu sliced at him with his executioner blade.

He tilts his head back and begins to walk towards the fallen man, his blade dragging behind him and Karin watches as Suigetsu bring it down two more times before the man is split in half. She closes her eyes and presses her lips together, trying to convince herself that her shaking is because of the fact she faced death in the face and not because she's never seen this side of Suigetsu.

Karin sucks in air and opens her eyes, turning to face him just as Suigetsu turns towards her. There's blood splattered all over him and the look in his eyes… The look in his eyes.

.

.

.

(351)

It's dark in the room and she watches him sleep; the even rise and fall of his chest is almost soothing after almost losing him from blood loss. And it's so _hard_ to try and get a dead man to bite at her flesh so her chakra can heal his wounds, fix his chest that was practically in ribbons, and keep the beat of his heart from stopping.

But she did it and Karin still wears his blood on her hands, on her clothes, on her face to remind herself how easily Suigetsu can die in his quest to take what he believes is rightfully his from shinobi that are stronger and wiser than him.

She closes her eyes and lets out a shaky breath and when her eyes flutter open she watches him stir, watches him groan and lazily open an eye.

It's been two days.

"Idiot," she whispers and hovers over him, her hair pulling on the hollow of his throat, looking like the very blood that the bandages are keeping at bay. "You're such an idiot."

Sucking in air she dips down and kisses the corner of his lips. Suigetsu groans and tries to shift but, despite pulling him back from death's doors, he's injured and his body needs rest. Karin presses him back down, a hand on his shoulder and her eyes growing stern.

"You shouldn't move right now."

He scoffs a bit and stares at her with hazy violet eyes. "Your breath stinks."

Karin rolls her eyes.

"Your personality stinks."

He's here. He's here.

.

.

.

(148)

He's standing behind her, his front but a scant inch away from her back and Karin's chest is heaving from how aware she is of his presence, the way his hands feather over her skin as he fixes her posture. She tries hard to blink the white spots out of her vision when his rough fingertips press against her hips.

"Like this," he breathes onto the sensitive skin behind her ear, grabbing her wrists and fixing her arms before handing her the needle sword.

Karin swallows, her grip tight on the hilt as she allows him to sink her down so one of her knees is bent and her other leg is stretched out.

"Good," he mutters as he pulls away and Karin clenches her jaw taut at the idea of missing his heat.

He moves to stand right across from her in a pose similar to hers. His executioner blade is repaired after all the people he's killed and all the iron its sucked from the blood of his victims. Her eyes narrow, ignoring the way her glasses slip down the slope of her nose. Suigetsu smirks at her and a second later he's coming at her with force and Karin has no time to breathe as she tries to keep up with his movements, blocking his blows with her own sword and jumping out of the way when he overpowers her.

.

.

.

(20)

They're in a vast clearing in the middle of the never ending forest and Karin crosses her arms in front of her chest as Suigetsu crouches in front of something by some rubble.

Karin sighs and nears him, making sure to stand at least three feet away from him to better gauge his body language. He holds a scroll dirtied with soil and, at his feet is a hole she figures Suigetsu dug on his own; it looks as if he'd just shoved his hand into the soil and forced his way deeper, instead of actually digging but Karin doesn't think long on it. She stares at the scroll and the way Suigetsu twirls it in between both his hands.

"What is that?" she asks because the silence is beginning to get too heavy.

He spares her a glance before he looks down at the scroll again.

"S'a scroll where the Seven Swords can be sealed in." He opens it, then, and Karin takes a step closer to look at the seals. "S'my brother's."

Karin didn't know Suigetsu had a brother.

"Your—"

"My brother and I trained to be a part of the Seven Swordsmen," he says, his lazy slur disappearing. "He got in and I got captured by Orochimaru. Before that, we were nicknamed The Second Coming of The Demon. But like I said, I got captured and Mangetsu got killed some time after he became a part of the group."

Karin watches him bite his thumb hard enough to produce blood. He made the seals to summon the weapons stored within the scroll but nothing comes out and Suigetsu curses under his breath, rolling the scroll up and standing from his crouch. He stops in front of her and hands her the scroll.

She stares at him, carefully taking it in her hands.

"Take care of that," he says, "Yer riding with me, toots, yer part of the Seven Swordsmen now."

"I don't—"

He leans forwards and Karin closes her eyes, listening to the way he tries to calm his harsh breathing at being as close as he can get to his deceased brother. "You're the keeper of that scroll now."

.

.

.

(99)

"Fuck you," she hisses as he rips her shirt off.

Suigetsu pulls away from nipping at her collarbones and gives a breathy chuckle. His eyes connect with hers, in the dark and Karin's arousal becomes unbearable. She wraps her legs around his hips, her arms around his neck and grinds herself against him. He groans deep in his throat and palms her hips before whispering, "What do you think it is we're doing?"

.

.

.

(377)

"How many?"

She closes her eyes and sucks in air, visioning the chakra of all the men in the base. "Over fifty."

Suigetsu hums as he crouches down next to her on the roof opposite of the base. He brings one of his water bottles to his lips and drinks, his eyes dancing as if he's calculating. Karin bites her lower lip, one hand going to her hip to hold the scroll where four of the other swords are sealed in. Her other hand grips the hilt of the needle sword tightly.

"S'fine," Suigetsu finally says, standing up and cracking the kinks out of his neck.

"Suigetsu—"

"Cover my back," he says, "get whoever I can't."

"I—"

He turns towards her, pressing his lips to her jaw before he disappears and Karin tries to gather her wits and prepare herself for battle.

.

.

.

(295)

Karin clenches her eyes shut, ignoring the dribble of blood that drips down the side of her face, her chest heaving as she tries to regain her breath, her back aching as she forces herself against a tree.

She hears the steps of her opponent approaching her. Their fight was evenly matched before her opponent released power that she was holding back and Karin didn't have any power-ups. Suigetsu taught her how to use one of the swords and it accepted her because of her abnormal chakra but… But Karin had no power up!

The steps grow closer.

She hears a thud of someone dropping and her heart jumps to her throat.

"Ain't you a pretty one," she hears Suigetsu drawl.

And then all she hears a snap of bones and Karin shudders.

.

.

.

(74)

"What was your brother like?"

They're lying in bed in a small room, their shoulders pressed together and one of her legs over his. Karin runs dirt and blood crusted nails through her hair, imagining all the split ends she has and wondering how it can be impossible to fit vanity in the life of a rogue. She slowly turns her head to look at Suigetsu, watch as his pale eyelashes flutter with every blink.

He isn't so bad.

Sorta.

"Strong," he says, after a long pause. "He knew how to use all seven swords."

"Is that… Hard?"

Suigetsu shifts and spares her a glance from the corner of his eyes. "The swords have to like you and your chakra for them to allow you to use 'em."

"So he was charismatic."

He snorts, "Sure, if you wanna say that."

Karin smiles and is glad the darkness of the room hides it. "Did you get along with him?"

Suigetsu grows quiet and she wonders if she's said the wrong thing. Karin met her only living relative months ago and felt no… Felt no real bond towards him other than his soothing chakra and his warm smile but maybe Suigetsu… She shifts and throws an arm over his stomach.

"I'm—"

"Yeah," he says and it's as if he's in a different world, right then. "We got along great."

.

.

.

(400)

She walks down the halls of the new Seven Swordsmen's base. The pipes on the ceiling drip and the air is humid; Karin has never thought about making a home out of Kirigakure but there she is… Walking down the darkened halls, her kimono slipping off her shoulders, her obi loose, her legs bare, her hair falling messily down her back.

Her steps echo down the hall and she closes her eyes, one of her hands finding the strap around her upper thigh, fingertips feathering over the scroll she keeps in her person at all times. Suigetsu has made the base and he's found two other Kiri missing-nin to join but Karin still holds the swords, safe and tucked into the scroll until everything is absolutely perfect.

She pauses and she smirks when he wraps his arms around her waist, from behind, burying his face in the nook where her shoulder met her neck and she listens to him inhale her.

"Asshole," she mutters.

Suigetsu chuckles.


End file.
